Car Keys & Kisses
by K3IR
Summary: What happens after Mal chases Natara out of the precinct to get his car keys back? Set during Volume 12 Chapter 3. Rated T, just in case. One-Shot. Maltara. Because they're just so damn cute


**After the latest On Demand episode, this needed to be done. Even though there were hardly any Maltara scenes, well, there was one Maltara scene, it was just adorable, cuteness level overloaded… This is continuing on from when Natara snatches up Mal's car keys…**

xXx

* * *

She runs through the precinct, smile on her face and car keys – not hers – jingling together in her hand. Officers smile at her as they move out of the way to let her run past them, successfully enabling her to get out of the precinct in record time, bounding down the steps and towards her boyfriend's car.

She flicks through the keys on his key chain, trying to grasp the main car key before his hands quickly snake around her waist, swinging her around so he's currently standing between the car door and her.

"I win." Mal murmers triumphantly into her ear. Natara tries to squirm out of his embrace, but his arms have locked themselves around her.

She turns around in his embrace, a wide smile gracing her appearance; her hands are behind her back, hiding his car keys from him. His hands that were momentarily resting on the small of her back move to her wrists, skimming down to her hands that are securely clutching his car keys. He pulls her flush against him – subsequently realising that she isn't going to let go – bending his head down to kiss her jaw line. He can feel her smile get wider as the muscles in her jaw line move. He glides his head down further, until he's nipping at the sensitive spot behind her ear. He hears her sharp intake of breath as he nips at the skin again, gently kissing over the little red spot that's now forming there. Her grip on his car keys slackens, he takes the opportunity to steal them back from her, she pulls back abruptly, narrowing her eyes and smirking at him.

Reservations and car keys forgotten, she rises up onto the balls of her feet, lightly pecking his lips. When she pulls away, setting her heels back onto the ground, he removes his hands from hers, which were still resting behind her back, and pulls her back up to him by the waist. Her hands go to the back of his neck, playing with the small hairs there as lips crash against lips in a heated make-out session in the middle of the precinct parking lot.

She smiles into the kiss as he tenderly pulls at her bottom lip with his teeth. One of his hands finds its way into her hair, as the other one locks itself around her waist.

Oblivious to their surroundings, they don't hear Amy and Kai walking out for their coffee break. Kai's mouth hangs open and Amy has a hard time stifling her giggles, her face going red from lack of oxygen. Kai looks down at Amy who in turn, looks back up at him.

"Ahem…" They both clear their throats, making them known.

The passionate make-out session abruptly stops as the pair jump apart. Natara inwardly groans as Mal doesn't even bother to hide his annoyance, outwardly groaning and rolling his eyes.

"Hi guys." Kai enthusiastically drawls.

"Can we help you two?" Mal snaps in reply.

"Nope, just, carry on…" Kai smiles, Amy clears her throat to smother more sniggers bubbling in her throat, looking down at her feet as she drags Kai past the new couple.

"That was awkward…" Natara chuckles once Amy and Kai are out of ear shot.

"Mood killers," Mal murmurs ominously.

Natara laughs at his irritation before replying, "come on, we're late. If it makes you feel any better, I'll even let you drive." She throws him a smile over her shoulder, swaying her hips as she walks around the car to the passenger door.

"_Let _me drive _my own _car? How kind of you," Mal smiles to himself, getting into the driver's seat.

xXx

* * *

**I know it's short; I don't like it when it's short. But I can't think of any way to continue it till it gets to just over a thousand words. If I continued to the point where we see what happens when we finally get to the restaurant, the story will just be boring…**

**I hope you liked this anyways… :)**


End file.
